ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuma
Cuma Sepiero is one of the three lead protagonists in the Dragon Ball: Teardrop series. She is the distant descendant of Vegeta, and her last definite Saiyan ancester is Vegeta Jr.. It is unknown if she is descended through Trunks or Bulla. Aside from this, she is the sister of Bella and the second-born daughter of Rue, as well as a member of the prestigious Sepiero Family. Personality In the outset of Dragon Ball Teardrop Season 1, she was a very timid girl. She often did not respond to the bullying traits of Kristen or her crew. This is shown when she would run from them. However, when cornered, she will react explosively. However, after Cuma achieved the Super Saiyan state, she gained a bode of confidence in herself. She believed she could handle any challenge that came her way, and this confidence was usually justified. At times she seemed to have the arrogance of Vegeta, and could display an air of importance that could annoy even her family, but has usually done so only to psych out other opponents. She is best friends with Elic. This could be because their families own the same Planetary Trade Company, or it could be legitimate. Whatever the situation, Elic believes full-heartedly that Cuma is his sister-in-arms. Conversely, Cuma has always treated Elic like he was special (no pun intended) and treated him as an ally. She sometimes may get annoyed with Elic's goody-two-shoes behavior, but will often get past it quickly. She also sees his value in martial combat, academics and many other places. Physical Description Season 1 Height: 5ft. 10 in. Weight: 135 lbs. Age: 16-17 years Hair color: Black Eye color: Brown >She is a bit different from her ancestors Bulma and Bulla. She is rather tall compared to everyone else in her ancestral family (apparently being about 5 inches taller than Vegeta). She has a rather soft face and very sleepy eyes. She has long, black hair that reaches her shoulders. Also, she has dark skin, as opposed to the light skin of her ancestors. She also is less developed than her sister and mother, but this is only because she is younger than them both. However, she still has a large chest, a joke of which is eventually made in the series. Transformation In her base form, she states that she is very weak. As she never demonstrates this before her transformation, she would often run from bullies such as Kristen and her gang. Despite this, her power level in base form was stated to be 81,000,000 during the Planetary Draft Tournament, but she had trained very hard leading up to the first round. This is still very weak compared to those participating in said tournament, however. Super Saiyan She transforms into a Super Saiyan in the 1st episode of DBT Season 1. She achieved this form when she was cornered by Kristen and the Redfire Crew (mainly Kurt). She was deathly afraid, and suddenly, she burst forward as a Super Saiyan. According to Kurt's scouter app on his iPad, Cuma's power level was 90,000,000. With this power, Cuma was able to easily defeat the Crew. By the Planetary Draft Tournament, Cuma's power level was 151,000,000. Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrid Category:Hero Category:The Heartman Category:Female Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans